Alchemy Lab
The Alchemy Lab provides you with three functions, unlocked at different levels: the combining, extracting and fusing of cards. Combining cards In the Alchemy Lab, under the Combining tab, players can combine cards of the same type and rank to create cards of a higher rank. Combining cards requires at least 2 cards of identical type, rank and name. You can combine as many of the cards as you have with every additional card increasing the success change and Silver cost. The level of the Alchemy Lab and the card rank that can be combined are directly connected: *The Guild research can influence the combining success rate; *The more cards that are combined each time, the higher the success rate; *Should the combining fail, players instead obtain materials and fragments that are used when fusing cards (significantly less than they would have if they had extracted the lost card(s) directly). *There is an occasional (relatively frequent) 1-hour Master of Alchemy game event which gives an additional cumulative bonus 10% (of basic) success-chance for each failed attempt at combining Rare or better cards. However, only the first 10% bonus (following your first failure) is free, beyond which you will need to pay some gold to activate the full bonus as it continues to grow. The bonus remains available (growing with each attempt) only as long as you continue trying to combine the same grade of the same card. Changing cards or grades to be combined will restart the bonus counter back at 0, as will the combination attempt succeeding. Combining chance is calculate with the following formula: total = basic chance * (100% + lab level bonus + guild alchemy research bonus) For example, combining 3 good cards, with alchemy lab at level 6 and guild alchemy research at level 1 gives: 2*18% (100% + 15% + 5%) = 36% * 120% = 43.2% Silver Cost of Combining Common > Good - 2-4 Cards = 60 Silver Good > Rare - 2-4 Cards = 240 Silver. +80 Silver for each additional Card. Rare > Epic - 2-4 Cards = 900 Silver. +300 Silver for each additional Card. Epic > Legendary - 2-4 Cards = 4500 Silver. +1500 Silver for each additional Card. Legendary > Godlike - 2-4 Cards = 30,000 Silver. +10,000 Silver for each additional Card. Basic Chance of Combining Common > Good - 35% per each extra card Good > Rare - 18% per each extra card Rare > Epic - 9% per each extra card Epic > Legendary - 3.6% per each extra card Legendary > Godlike - 2.3% per each extra card Extracting Cards In the Alchemy Lab under the Extraction tab, players can extract cards to gain fragments or material. Each and every card can be extracted. After clicking on the Extract Preview tab, select which card to extract to see what material you'd most likely receive, should you choose to extract the card. After extracting the card will be consumed. The materials and fragments that are obtained through extracting cards are automatically added to your inventory, and the material through extraction are shown on the interface. In the past players needed 4 empty spaces in invotory to extract now on 1 empty space. Fusing Cards Once the Alchemy Lab is level 5 or higher, players can create new cards under the Fuse tab using fragments or materials that are obtained as boss rewards, through extracting cards or failed attempts at combining cards or equipment. *Players can fuse cards as long as they have the required amounts of materials in their inventory. *After fusing a recipe, it will disappear and be replaced by a new one. *The Refresh button will replace all existing recipes with new ones. Recipes can be refreshed once every two hours for free. *If you don't want to wait that long, you can refresh the cards at any time for 30 gold. *The number of available fusion recipes at a time depends on the level of the Alchemy Lab. You get an additional recipe slot at Lab levels 5, 8, 11, 14, and 17 for a maximum of 5. *Epic-grade cards appear rarely and will require 3 class-books (Holy, Magic, Strategic or Survival) in addition to 200-600 of each ingredient. *Legendary-grade cards appear EXTREMELY rarely and are fused solely with class-books and Elixirs of Life, but will require two different kinds of book (30/10 being the usual amount) along with 100 Elixirs. *If you haven't stockpiled books beforehand you can either change classes and earn 1 a day through activity (though you can't refresh your Fuse tab at all during this time or you'll lose the Legendary recipe), or by picking them with a lot of luck from their respective Hard bosses where they show up about as often as the Epic-grade equipment. They may also be purchased for 20 tower-coins each from the Ascension Tower shop or gained by extracting Epic or higher-grade cards. *Magic Books can (rarely) be found by completing Shimmering Cave on Hard. Holy Books are found in Dark Forest, Strategic Map is found in Sanguine Tribe and Survival Guide is dropped at Windy Cliff. Alchemy Lab's levels bonuses The Alchemy Lab needs to be level 5 in order for cards to be fused and extracted.